Gundam SEED Destiny Comatose
by Seyn Blue
Summary: Cosmic Era, Year 80. The world has kept the peace it gained years ago but many wish to see to it that the peace is not maintained. Neglecting the care this tranquil state requires they instead focus their energies towards the birth of a new world, a world where fingers serve no purpose other than to pull triggers.
1. Peace Crusades

**Chapter 1: Peace Crusade**

**C.E. 84**

**Simpson Desert, Australia**

Looking into the sky he saw nothing but destruction. Living among the waste that the earth had become, this was a common sight. The seeds of war had been planted long ago, but now they had grown and the flowers that bloomed did not smell sweet.

He stood wearing the uniform he had pledged to save the world in and the brown cloak he had found in the remains an Australian Mobile Defense Unit. It was tattered and did little to keep the sand from his eyes as the wind started to blow.

He looked down at his palms, these hands were covered with the blood of innocent men and women, yet he couldn't see it. The wind blew hard on his cloak as it flapped in the wind, a sandstorm was coming. He dropped his hands back to his sides and decided it was time to return to his shelter after a realization. A realization that this wasn't a sandstorm...these were the winds of a battle.

**C.E. 80**

**Space Colony Oliver**

"War. Its a powerful word is it not? And our world is filled with it and it is a terrible thing. Many claim to understand how terrible of a thing war is yet they refuse to change their course of action or understand the opposition's beliefs. If the people in this world would actually take a breath and talk for once, we could possibly avoid such things. Unfortunately it is not as easy as it seems. The human race is stubborn, even some of the most lenient people will have their moments when they can't hold back. Its because of this that people don't do as I've suggested. They don't want to give in. They want victory.

"Nobody wants to lose, whether it be something this large or something as simple as a bet, we don't want to be proven wrong so we push harder to pressure the enemy into slipping up so we can strike and take hold of success and understand the feeling that comes with it... We've had wars within two years of each other in the past and unless we take the initiative that may happen again one day. That's something your generation must learn and understand so they can pass it down to the next and so on. The time of spectating is almost over for all of you, soon you'll be needed to help make decisions that have the possibility of wiping out entire populations. That is not something to be taken lightly." Their teacher stopped, regaining his breath. He hoped he had gotten the point across and that his students understood, but glancing at the clock he realized he wouldn't have time for a further explanation. "I have a quick video that I wanted to show you all so that you…"

One student was unable to remain focused after listening to speak. Everything the man said clicked, everything the man said meant something. _There's almost no way to create complete and everlasting world peace besides forcing on people, but even that way is almost impossible to maintain. Due to the restrictions this forced peace would create people would only raise into a full rebellion. How...how are you to create peace?_ This boy, Seyn Blue, craved to find his purpose in this world too. He had never thought of himself as beyond average, just another kid who wants to get through school with a passing grade. He wasn't tall, merely stood at about five foot five inches, or at least he did the last time he actually checked. His orange hair was combed to the right, but according to his mother blazed like a raging fire when he woke in the morning.

The bell rang. "Class dismissed! I'm sure you are all sad to hear this but no homework for tomorrow." Students stood from their seats and seeked out their respective groups and talked as they left the classroom. All except Seyn. "Mr. Blue?" Seyn reentered reality and looked at his instructor who stood before him. "You usually jump to leave the class...what's so different about today?"

"Sorry sir, I was just leaving." He stated as he stood and began to gather his books and other necessities.

"I see, enjoy the rest of your day Seyn."

"Thank you, I will." He dropped his things into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. Upon exiting his friend, Leon Azy, matched his stride as they walked to their lockers.

Leon wasn't know well by everyone, primarily due to his lack of social activity. He could lock himself up for weeks on end with a computer and a couple boxes of microwave burritos, but when he did make the journey into the sunlight he was a quick-witted genius. His brown hair stood tall on his head, commonly tricking passersby into thinking he was taller than Seyn.

"What took so long gramps?" He asked as he jokingly bumped into him.

"You know, just had to put the grandkids to sleep, their parents are out of town." They laughed as they continued down the hallway.

"You doing anything tonight? Patches and I were thinking of going to the pool, its been awhile since we've gone. So how 'bout it?"

"So you're getting away from your computer screen for once? I think it'll be awful jealous."

Leon put his hands up on the back of his head and began to walk in a slow, supposedly cool manner.

"Yeah bro, sometimes you just gotta play hard to get." He put his hands back down and returned to walking normally. "So you wanna come or not?"

"I'm heading to the movies in about an hour so…"

"Come on, movies are everyday. Want to know what isn't everyday? Me not being busy making out with my computer screen." He smirked.

"As tempting as that is, I can't cancel. Sorry."

"Why can't you...who's the chick?" He punched Seyn in the arm after realizing an obvious truth. "You can't hide it forever." Seyn ran his hand through his hair thinking of whether or not to tell him. They were at the fork in the hallway which branched off towards their lockers. Down Seyn's hall stood a girl, a girl very familiar to both of them. "Damn, you've got guts."

Next to Seyn's locker stood the girl of his dreams, Lyna Caz. Dressed in her white jacket and skirt, her long red hair stood out like a beacon as she waved him down. "Well I'll leave you to that, I'll tell Patches you're busy making out with her best friend." Leon snickered as he walked down his side of the fork.

Seyn overlooked his friend and walked down the hall nervously towards the girl he'd be spending the next two hours of his life with. He awkwardly began to open his locker as she began to speak. "No need to worry Seyn, I've picked out the perfect movie for the two of us. I'm sure you'll love it." She knew his interests, and he knew hers. The two of them along with Leon and Patches whose full name was Samantha Patch, formed their own little group. Of course it wasn't limited to just the four of them, but those four were inseparable.

They had all met up when they were in 5th grade 5 years earlier in year C.E. 75, the year Colony Oliver's construction had been complete and a first rate ZAFT defensive team was put into place. They were all among the first "wave" of people to decide to occupy the colony. People had various reasons for wanting to live in Oliver, for the first wave, the most common reason was that their relatives were tasked with building the colony so they decided to move as a family to a new place with a multitude of new job openings.

The Blue's were one of these families. Seyn's father along with President Jem Oliver laid out the original blueprints for the colony's construction and were responsible for seeing it through the initial stages that began in the year C.E. 73.

Both the Caz and Azy families immigrated to the colony as their parents were also held responsible for constructing the colony.

The Patch family came to Oliver looking for an escape from the life they had before, to start over. What their life was like beforehand was still unknown to most except for a select few, their craving for a new life wasn't questioned, so facts about their old lives weren't questioned either.

Whatever the reason for their immigration, these four children found a liking to each other, and ever since seventh grade Seyn found an especially strong liking to Lyna. Lyna at the time still saw him as a friend, and didn't find conversing any different from the norm, while Seyn fumbled almost everything he said in her presence.

Over the years she began to feel stronger feelings about him as they grew closer than they were with Leon and Patches, but it wasn't until sophomore year that Seyn finally managed to straighten out one sentence he said to her, to ask her on their first date.

Seyn closed the door to his locker and once again slung his backpack over his shoulder and turned to see her again. Finding himself lost in her eyes once again, he returned to fumbling his words as he had done so much in the past. "So... what are we...uh…"

"Watching?" Lyna asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well you don't get to know yet. All you need to know is that its starting in twenty." She smiled and took his hand, making Seyn's face shine a brighter shade of red than her hair. She giggled and rubbed his hair. "Its fine, Seyn. Just calm down."

"Well…" He began to say as she put her hand back down at her side. "..I guess you're right." He laughed. "Just a little nervous...really."

"I'm still the same girl. Except now I'm the same girl who already told a certain someone that I really like them."

"Who's that?" Seyn asked jokingly just before she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow."

"And there'll be more where that came from." She said knowing strength wasn't exactly in any of her area's of expertise. "Now come on or we're going to be late, you know I like watching the previews."

"Okay I just gotta…"She dragged him by his hand and against his will, but he eventually gave way and walked at her side, her hand in his. It was a time of peace, but this peace...was fragile.

"Lord Psylence, are we ready to begin the operation?"

The masked man stood in his black and orange robes and looking from the glass opening of the bridge, facing Colony Oliver. "Disperse Mirage Colloid, the Starlord will approach!" The mirage colloid particles slowly dimmed and dispersed from the battleship, revealing its position directly in front of Colony Oliver. "Send out the wolves."

"Mobile Suit Team One, you are a go for launch."

"Understood. Alright boys, follow my lead." The teams commander spoke. With the flip of four switches the eyes of four black and orange mobile suits lit the hanger. As the launch gate slowly opened, two words described the reason behind their fight. "For peace."

The command room of the colony's security center went into a state of utter turmoil. "A battle cruiser has appeared from thin air! Four mobile suits approaching fast! What the hell do we do?"

"Urgh...what do they want? This is a civilian colony!" The operations commander slammed his fists on the sides of his chair. "First make sure that this isn't some kind of meeting or checkup from PLANT or the Earth Forces. We don't want to start a battle if that isn't their intention. While doing that prepare squads 1-3 for launch, we have a possible condition red on our hands."

"Commander Ozark!" The officer turned upon hearing his name being called by a second operator. "The mobile suits are preparing their weaponry, this is clearly an act of hostility!"

"None of those things match any records we have! We have no idea who they are!" A man yelled.

"You!" the commander pointed to an operator who then prepared to do his work. "Contact PLANT to send reinforcements, and alert of possible hostiles headed their way!"

"Yes sir!"

"Commander, squads 1,2, and 3 are beginning launch preparations!

"Good, tell them to get out there and stop those mobile suits in their tracks! Have squad two focus its efforts on the enemy battleship. Make sure to have them equip themselves with Plasma Launchers. Have squad 4 prepare for launch and then remain on standby, we may need their assistance.

"Will do sir."

"We can't contact PLANT! Our signals are being jammed, so we're limited this receivers within this vicinity."

Commander Ozark realized his position, and realized that there was no help for them. He and the people of the colony had to rely on the strength of these 24 pilots and their mobile suits. He never liked placing his life in the palm of another, but in this instance he had no choice in the matter.

The two sat in the theater together as the previews for new movies flashed across the screen showing action, comedy, and romance alike. Each trailer lit up Lyna's face, she was a very curious girl who hated being left in the dark about upcoming events. She was someone who wanted to be everywhere at one time, and hated that she couldn't. Seyn once again lost himself in her eyes, this was the day he had dreamt of for what felt like ages, except his nervousness prevented him from really living it. "Its getting cold." She said as he realized he had been staring for some time.

"Oh uh...here." He began to take his jacket off before she stopped him. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and slowly leaned on his.

"There...that's better." She said with a smile across her face. She knew him to well, he smiled a little as well contemplating the thought. She knew what he wanted to do, so she did it for him.

"Lord Psylence, the colony has begun to show resistance to our attack." The captain of the Starlord, Daxton Tal, informed him. "Twelve ZAFT Zaku Warriors are launching from the colony. Just as you predicted."

"So it would seem. Patch me in to Hunter 01." The operator at the control panel next to them did as he was told, and soon Psylence was able to communicate with the commander of the elite team, Nowo Lance.

"Lord Psylence?" He asked. "To what do I the pleasure sir?"

"As I'm sure you're well aware, twelve mobile suits are approaching your position. You will not be able to avoid them, we assumed as much. I wanted to wish you the best of luck for this your first mission."

"Thank you Lord Psylence," Nowo replied. "There's no need to worry about us completing the mission. If anything sir, you'll need to worry about how to get some action in yourself."

Psylence chuckled at this remark. "As humble as always Admiral." Lord Psylence jested.

"The mission will be complete, you have my word. Now if you don't mind I would like to begin combat operations."

"Of course." Psylence cut of the communication to the soldier and was met by the gaze of the Captain upon returning to his side. "What is it, Captain?"

"I was just questioning whether or not those pilots have the skill to pull of such a feat."

"Nonsense Captain, those pilots have surpassed my original expectations for them and those at the time seemed impossible for anyone to reach. So naturally I'm positive we'll see success today."

"Who am I to question your word, Lord Psylence." The captain said as he faced front.

Psylence placed his hand on the top of the Captain's seat. "To think...we're moving closer to the peace we've craved for so long."

"Commander?" The squad leader of team one asked as they moved towards their targets. "Why is it that 12 pilots are being launched against four mobile suits? Doesn't it seem excessive?"

"An attitude like that will get you killed soldier." Ozark said. "The enemy is an unknown, it could possess limitless strength for all we know. Its better to be over-prepared than under-prepared. Am I wrong?"

"Not in the slightest sir, I understand." The squad leader nodded as he began to set up his soldiers on the battlefield. "Snipers remain in your current position and fire when I give the command."

"Yes sir!" The four of the six from squad one replied in unison as they stopped, their sniper rifles now up and ready to fire"

"Sir?" The snipers from squad three asked their commander.

"Follow suit, wait for my command." Their leader said as the two long range specialists stopped and prepped with the other soldiers in this field.

The soldiers slowly approached their targets. "Alright...remember the people in the colonies. We can't lose here. Not now." Squad leader one said.

"They're starting to set up Admiral." One of the attacking pilots told their leader.

"So it would seem." Nowo said. His long brown hair swooped down into his eyes so he opened the glass to fix how it laid."However things may look Hops, always leave room for doubt. You may simply be replacing the stupidity of these pilots not knowing what to do for strategic positioning. We don't know yet." He closed the viewing glass once again.

"Alright, I won't make the same mistake twice." Hops accepted this correction.

"Open fire!" The squad leaders exclaimed. The snipers shot their beam sniper rifles, the recoil of the launch pushing them back slightly as the beams flew towards the four unknown units.

"Admiral Lance!" Binle, pilot of Hunter 02 exclaimed at the sight.

"Formation B2!" The admiral quickly reacted. As he stopped his forward progression and threw out a smoke grenade which quickly bursted limiting the amount of vision that the pilots had on the attackers.

The beams pierced through the smoke beam after beam as the smoke began to diffuse.

"Don't let up!" The squad leaders ordered their men as they continued to fire beam after beam. Their attack was relentless, and they didn't have the option not to be. It was their responsibility to protect the colony from any threat.

"Sir, should we confirm the kill?" Squad One's offensive operative inquired.

"Charge in blindly, unsure if the enemy was even hit?"

"Sorry sir." He said.

"We wait until the smoke is cleared." A beam shot from inside the smoke went directly through the chest of a ZAKU Sniper as it burst into flames as it exploded, another beam followed doing the same to another unit. "Evasive maneuvers!" The pilots scrambled to avoid the beams.

"You see that shot?" Drake Coin, member number four, asked excitedly while his rifle rested on the shoulder of Nowo's unit. "I mean seriously."

"Focus." Nowo said as he held up his shield blocking the fire from the ZAKU Snipers, giving both himself and Drake cover. Binle and Hops remained in the same position directly next to them. The infrared scoping option inside of their HUNTER units allowed them to see their targets from inside of the smoke, giving them an edge on the battlefield. They used their standard adjustable beam rifles, using these they simply extended the slide barrel and the assault rifle became a sniper rifle capable of more accurate, longer range attacks for the small price of a slower fire rate.

The Elite Assault Team of the Starlord Battleship. Admiral Nowo Lance, and Lieutenants Ryder Hopkins (Hops), Drake Coin, and Edmund Binle (Bin). They've never seen combat, but this day that changed.

Another pilot was taken out with a direct hit as the smoke was in its final seconds of usability.

"Formation B3, let's move!" Nowo yelled as he and Hopkins slung their shields over their backs and grabbed two smoke grenades, throwing them to the left and right of their current position.

"How many of those things do they have?" The squad leaders asked. Three of the twelve mobile suits had been shot down already and they couldn't bare to lose. Unfortunately for them no strategic positions were coming to mind. They weren't prepared for this.

"Squad two is prepared for launch."

"Have them head out, we need to sink that battleship as soon as possible." Ozark ordered.

Coin and Nowo boosted to the left leaving Hops and Bin to head in the opposite direction. Both Coin and Bin stopped in the midst of the smoke as Nowo and Hopkins drew two beam sabers from their waist conduits and blew through the smoke, curving into an upward spiral towards their targets.

"There!" A soldier yelled as he drew his axe from the slot in his shield. "Squad leader, back me up." He propelled himself towards Nowo's unit as his leader followed to try his best to prevent the pilots death.

"Wrong choice pilot." Nowo smirked as he dodged a downward swing at the head of his unit and cut the pilot's shield into halves with his right saber, following through with left saber in a circular motion and cutting through the mobile suit. The squad leader stopped himself as quickly as he could watching the mobile suit explode, and seeing the Black Unit appear emerge from the remains.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself.

Nowo took notice of the pilot's lack of movement. "Its unfortunate that you refuse to fight." He charged forward once again and pulled back his beam saber for a fatal strike as the pilot moved to block with his shield. THe saber collided with the shield and the shear force pushed back the ZAKU Warrior. "Still have some fight left in you? Good, no regrets pilot."

"You...you son of a bitch!" The squad leader yelled. "How the hell do you sleep at night?" He asked as his rifle was drawn and he began to open fire. Nowo dodged left and right avoiding beam after beam. He pushed his left beam saber into its slot and pulled his shield from off of his back for a relentless attack. The shield made the pilot's beam rifle useless forcing him to retrieve his axe from his shield and hope for the best. He began to swing, only to notice that Nowo had already removed the arm from the mobile suit and hovered directly in front of him, the eyes of the Hunter stared directly into his camera leaving him terrified.

Nowo smirked. "You should be proud for not giving in until that last moment. That I respect." He stabbed both of his sabers into the chest of the mobile suit and moved his arms in opposite directions from each other, one down, one up, decimating the suit.

Hopkins cut the beam from a sniper in two, defending himself from a direct hit as that pilot was shot down by Binle in the smokescreen. "Hey you aren't useless after all." Hopkins laughed as he plunged himself into the thick of battle once again as two pilots charged from from opposite directions. "Here they come." He blocked each axe with one of his beam sabers as a third pilot approached with a rifle drawn.

"I can't get a clean shot!" Binle yelled.

"No need to worry." He kept his block and excelled his thruster use in his legs, flipping the body of the suit over entirely while the hands kept their place. The back of the suit now faced the third attacker, and the shield that remained there took its fire. Hopkins then switched his thrusters from facing back to facing the left and spun himself around, breaking the lock he had made with the other two pilots.

"Clear!" Binle yelled as he snipped the two pilots, their axes drawn, with one precise shot. The third pilot drew his rifle and fired at Hopkins whose back was facing him. He pulled to the left just in time after his alarms began to sound, and a beam shot threw the cockpit of the sniper.

As the unit burst into smoke and flame Drake questioned them once again, "You see that one?" Nine of the twelve pilots that had been sent out to defeat them, were defeated themselves. The soldiers that served under Squad One were now being commanded by Squad 2, their efficiency level dropping severely.

"Commander Ozark why haven't we launched Squad 4 yet?"

"Squad 4 will be responsible for protecting inside of the colony…at this rate there is no way they won't at least make it inside." The Commander said, unsure if we he was doing was correct in the current situation and even more unsure if it would be correct in the long run. Then he realized a large mistake on his behalf. "Run the alarms damn it! This is a code red situation! Get the civilians to the shuttles! Damn it, damn it! How could I forget that!"

"We're almost through. Keep your focus." Nowo said.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the elite team yelled in unison. Two of the three remaining ZAKU Warriors drew their rifles and focused their fire on Hopkins who was closest to their current position.

"We can't afford to lose!" Their squad leader yelled.

The smoke withered away leaving Coin and Binle in the open, though it was no longer an issue. "Taking the shot!" Coin yelled seeing his opening. He fired at the commander and as the beam barreled towards the enemy another soldier jumped in between and blocked the shot with his shield. "Oh so that's how we're gonna play." He flipped down a switch on the back of the black rifle unit, causing a constant beam to pour out of the rifle in whatever direction it was pointed. The beam pounded against shield and began to melt its way through without the pilots notice as they were focusing on maintaining position, a battle it was losing as well as the pure force pushed him back slowly.

The beam soon punctured through the shield and the units torso and it was engulfed in a blazing inferno. Drake proceeded to shut off the continuous fire feature as naturally it depleted the HUNTER's power level faster. "Did…"

"Yes we saw that!" Hopkins said. "Geez…" Hopkins pushed forward as Nowo came in for assistance. The beams dissolved, useless, as they hit Nowo's shield while he went in for a melee strike.

Hopkins switched both of his blades into reverse grips and combined them at the bottoms to create a double edged beam saber. Placing it in his right hand where it belonged he took his shield from his back into his left.

The squad leader fired at Nowo but his efforts continued to be fruitless as he moved closer and closer with his saber getting close to his target, Nowo stabbed his blade through the cockpit and kicked the Zaku off of his saber to avoid damage to his own unit upon the explosion that would ensue because of it.

Hopkins dove in towards the final defense soldier and stabbed his blade through them: receiving little resistance from the pilot as he cowered in fear.

The theater's screen shut down shortly after the movie had begun. "What?" Lyna asked as she sat up straight.

Seyn rubbed the back of his head trying to find a way to keep her calm. "Its probably just a little malfunction in the player, that's all." He said as he smiled at her.

"I hope so. Otherwise we spent good money to see a blank screen."

"We'll get repaid if its broken...and what do you mean we paid good money?"

They laughed but it was cut short by the sound of a voice over the speakers. "The colony is under a stage red alert. We have been informed to move to the bomb shelters for cover. Please exit the theater in a calm and orderly manner as to not heighten tensions."

"Stage red?" Lyna asked. "Does that mean...we're under attack?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That means my brother's going to be fighting…" Seyn removed his arm from around her shoulders. seeing that now wasn't the best time for it.

"I'm sure we're wrong, its probably a drill. There isn't anything to gain from taking over this colony besides the colony itself so why bother hitting us?"

"Order squad two to pull back and take out the intruders, leave the ship for afterwards, it isn't doing anything at the moment." Commander Ozark ordered.

"Yes sir!" He turned and set to work only to bring more unfortunate news to his commander. "Sir, it appears that the ship is jamming the pilots signals, they can't communicate with anyone now. They're completely shut out."

"Looks like we have some visitors." Captain Tal laughed. "Your orders my lord?"

"Sir." Monitor 2 suddenly light up with the image of an eager pilot. "Allow me to sortie."

"You're sense of pride towards our work has been noted, you may sortie." Psylence responded, soon after the monitor returned to an empty state. "Activate Mirage Colloid."

"A grand suggestion my lord." Tal said as he followed the order.

The hanger slowly opened and the launch path extended as the pilots Hunter unit stepped on the booster which would send him into battle. "Operative Nyle Fell, Launching to defend in the Seeker Class Hunter." The pads pulled his suit forward a pushed him up and off the ship in the direction of the attacking mobile suit squad. The battleship was then shrouded by the mirage colloid making it invisible to the attackers.

"Only one man, this should be easy. After we take him out we move to find the battleship." The commander said. "Just follow my lead and we'll be able to make it through." The Zaku Warrior moved left away from the pack, expecting his soldiers to replicate his movements but receiving no such action. "Move! If you idiots stay there you'll be sitting ducks!" The pilots slowly dispersed in random directions with no order whatsoever, seemingly refusing to follow their commander's orders.

"Pilots appear to not be able to communicate. Jamming was successful." Nyle said as he moved towards his targets. "Activating SEEKER pack." The Hunter Nyle was operating was equipped with an attachment known as the SEEKER unit. The unit acted as a backpack to the standard Hunter and gave the pilot of the suit more equipment and more versatility in battle situations. Due to the SEEKER packs size, unfortunately a shield could not be given to the unit along with the pack unless immediately stored into the hands of the suit. From the back of the SEEKER two dragoon units detached themselves and moved into a tactical position.

"Dragoons?" The pilots noticed as they began to scurry around in different directions as they were approached. Nyle opened fire with his rifle at its standard setting and picked off one mobile suit before they were sent into a scramble to avoid fire. The bravest of the remaining five drew his rifle, only to take two shots from the dual dragoons.

"Two shots remaining." Nyle reminded himself. The SEEKER pack allowed dragoons to be implemented into mass produced units but each dragoon could only fire three shots before needing to re merge to the pack for recharging, taking 10 seconds to refill each shot.

"Damn it…" The commander said after realizing that his soldiers were cut off from his orders by jamming signals. His Zaku pushed forward through the ranks, understanding that without the structure his men were so accustomed to, they didn't stand a chance. He drew his axe from the shield attached to his shoulder and charged, only to have his first swing matched by Nyle's freshly drawn beam saber. Two other Zakus moved to assist their commander as the funnels blocked their advance, and sent them into an eternal sleep.

"One shot remaining."

The commander searched for a way to break the stalemate he had just placed himself in. Only him and one of his soldiers remained alive in the fight against one mobile suit."Where did they get so much power…? Who are they?" The other pilot fired and skimmed the shoulder of Nyle's unit forcing him to pull back as the funnels moved to his defense. The pilot dodged the first dragoon's beam and the second hit his shield. "We've got you bastard!"

Dragoon 1 docked into the SEEKER pack and was soon followed by dragoon 2, both needing to recharge. The mobile suits rushed him as he drew two beam sabers and blocked their axes, but two targets proved to be too much to handle with beam sabers as the commander pulled up and came down with his axe forcing Nyle to pull back from his lock with the second Zaku as they drew their axe down the Hunter's beam saber and removed its left hand.

"Nyle is taking quite the beating sir. Don't you think its time we support?" The captain asked. Psylence gave him a quizzical glance but soon returned to watching the battle.

"If we were to do that we would never know if he could really manage in these circumstances." Psylence said. "Information like that could prove to be invaluable."

"5.."

"This is what you get!" The pilot yelled with axe prepared.

"4…" The pilot swung as Nyle went horizontal, successfully avoiding, and kicked away.

"3…" The commander fired his plasma rifle which singed off the left leg of his Hunter.

"He's being torn apart out there." Tal persuaded.

"2…"

"We have you now." The two pilots moved to use the same strategy they had done before.

"1!" Nyle yelled.

"Dragoon 1, single shot charged. Dragoon 2 single shot charged." The mobile suit said. The dragoons jettisoned from the SEEKER pack and fired two beams to eliminate two suprised targets. The remains of the Zaku Warriors drifted off into space as the dragoons returned to the pack for recharging.

Nyle took a moment to catch his breath and acknowledge the damage done to the suit. "Left leg, critical. Left arm at 60%, right arm at 74%. Suit is stablized and ready to return."

Squad 4 was sortied too late as the attacking elites had managed to insert themselves into the colony. Due to the jamming signals the Starlord continued to send out, the ZAFT soldiers could not locate their positions. Due to this they were wide open for a surprise attack. Have all civilians managed to the ejection shelters?" Commander Ozark asked.

"Yes, the evacuation is well under way. We only require your order and they will be launched."

"Then do it." Ozark ordered the soldier. "This is our fight, no need to involve the civilians as chips to be bartered with."

"Well said commander."

Seyn and Lyna sat together in the shelter, surrounded by over a hundred civilians who were as scared and confused as them. _What is going on?_ Seyn thought to himself. _Is it really some kind of battle going on out there? If so, why here?_

"Please calm yourselves!" A ZAFT officer ordered them. "We are to evacuate from the colony and we will explain the reasoning to you in a moment, right now we must focus on leaving. Is everyone buckled and secured to their seats?" The man and a few others patrolled the room and checked the belts of the people inside as they grew more uneasy than they were upon entering. He then turned to another and said,"We're good."

"Launching in 3...2...1." The people inside could feel the pod being propelled away from the colony they had called home for so long.

"What's happening…?" Lyna asked.

"I don't know," Seyn replied. "All I do know is that you won't need to worry about it."

"15 pods...21 pods...45 pods...all 50 pods have successfully been evacuated sir."

"Good. Order Devin to deploy two of his soldier to defend the pods and ensure they remain on course." Ozark ordered.

Lieutenant Devin Parks of Squad 4, the elite team assigned as final line in the sand for defensive operations at Colony Oliver. He received the order within a moment and was given the responsibility of deciding who to trust with defending the escape pods. This responsibility was not a large one as all 6 members of his team had proven themselves as the aces they were.

"Kceb and Matthew, you two are responsible for defending the civilians. The rest of us are to continue our search inside of the colony."

"Yes sir!" The team yelled. Kceb and Matthew branched off from the rest of the group and approached their exit into space.

"Are those…?" Psylence asked noticing something moving away from Oliver.

"50 shuttles are exiting the colony, Lord Psylence."

"We expected as much. Tell Luke and Andrew to launch."

"No need." Luke responded. "We're taking off sir." He spoke for the both of them.

"Best of luck to you two." The two HUNTERs began to launch. Luke's Hunter 06 was equipped with a SEEKER pack and two beam rifles, the same went with Andrew's Hunter 05. They were preloaded with long range weaponry due to Psylence's prediction that the colony would be evacuated in shuttles such as jobs were to knock out the engines and push them back towards the scene, taking no casualties in the process That would be the ideal course of action.

"Its strange that no guards have been assigned to them, expect them to send some in soon." Psylence suggested as they left the battleship behind.

"We will my Lord." Andrew acknowledged. The two were near the escaping shuttles in a matter of seconds, and with rifles drawn they opened fire on the pods, destroying the engines and thrusters of each. They launched their dragoons to seek out pods that were a longer distance away, the ones that had managed to launch first. Within no time over half of the shuttles were floating away, without any control over where they were going.

Nyle sat in the hanger, overlooking the repair team fixing his Hunter. He had served his purpose, being the newest and final member of the elite team aboard the Starlord, his purpose being to merely wait until he was needed. He wasn't needed per say, but he did manage to prove he possessed some worth, although it was done through damaging his own suit as well. Before he went out there he was certain he deserved a promotion from the rank of Ensign to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, one step above most of the elite team. He thought he was worthy of it at the time, but now as he could plainly see it wasn't how he'd thought it was. His goal was to surpass the rest of the team and take up the role of Admiral from Nowo Lance. He naturally wasn't the only one with this goal. A fellow member of the team, Ryder Hopkins, wanted to prove his strengths to Psylence but only to be given control. Hopkins wasn't a people person, if anyone from the crew were to be asked if he was they would say the same. Hopkins wasn't picked for his personality, he was chosen for his skill as a pilot as they all were.

"What's going on out there?!" People yelled and began to panic as they saw beams flying past them and hitting fellow escape pods. "Answer us!"

The ZAFT soldiers scrambled about trying to maneuver away, only to take a direct hit to their left thruster sending them spiraling out of control. People thrashed about in their seats and screamed. Lyna too was among these who lost control, confusion after all was the most dangerous of the emotions. Seyn did not panic, Seyn did not scream, Seyn didn't resort to asking for forgiveness, Seyn accepted his fate.

_Is this really...how I die?_ He looked to his left, at Lyna crying into the palms that covered her eyes. _I told you that you wouldn't need to worry...that you would be fine...I was wrong._

"We're too late!" Kceb exclaimed as he approached the mobile suits attacking the pods.

"Psylence was right, two incoming." Andrew said. Luke turned to see what he had just explained. Two ZAFT Zaku Warriors preparing to open fire.

"They wouldn't fire would they?" Luke asked. "I mean, we are surrounded but thousands of the people they were suppose to be protecting." He smiled. "This should be fun. Its like fighting a headless chicken! They won't have a clue what they're doing."

"I see that look on your face…" Andrew said. "Remember that were suppose to avoid killing as many as possible."

Luke's smile immediately fell to a frown. "Fine. I'll take the one on the left, you take the right." Drawing a beam saber from the Hunter's hip he charged Kceb's Zaku.

"What are these mobile suits? Do they belong to the Earth Alliance?" Matthew asked.

"Now's not the time to be pointing fingers Matthew, they're coming right for us." Kceb locked beams with Luke and the two pressed up hard against each other. Luke's Seeker pack activated and his dragoons moved over head, pointing down at Kceb's Zaku. Matthew quickly noticed and drew his beam rifle, only to have it shot from his hands by Andrew.

"Kceb!" Matthew yelled as the dragoons fired a beam each, completely removing the arms of his mobile suit.

"What!" Kceb panicked as he pulled back, only to be charged Luke once again. Andrew shot at Matthew who dodged left and right, the third shot skimming his shoulder shield.

"Agh…" Matthew drew his beam axe from his shield as Andrew fired again. The Zaku's axe sliced the beam in two, allowing Matthew to move on. Luke swung at the legs of Kceb's unit, but Kceb noticing this, pulled his legs upward, flipping himself over and kicking Luke back. Kceb's defeat was inevitable, and he knew that but he refused to just let it happen.

"This guy's starting to get on my nerves…" Luke referred to Kceb as the pilot boosted left and right in an attempt to refrain from taking fire which caused most of the shots to be avoided. He returned his saber to its rightful place and went back to retrieve the beam rifle he had dropped, once again dual wielding beam weaponry.

"Shit…" Kceb groaned. "If you can I need assistance back here, and I mean need it."

"These pilots seem much more skilled that those that Nowo's team confronted. Saving the best for last?" Andrew asked.

"It won't matter in the long run. By now he and the others have already abandoned their suits to execute phase 2," Luke explained.

"We can't find them anywhere sir. Plus two more of them are attacking the civilians." Lieutenant Parks informed his commanding officer.

Ozark was caught in a stalemate, wondering where to focus these few remaining soldiers. He knew what he had to make sure was done. "Parks, continue to search the colony and send the…"

"Stop right there pal." An unfamiliar voice rang out in the room causing everyone to freeze. A gun grazed the back of the commanders head as operators turned to see this unfolding behind him.

"Everyone please move into the hall." Another voice sounded and was followed by men and women leaving their seats, the commander among them.

"Commander?" Parks asked. "Commander what am I supposed to send?" The boy holding the gun smashed the control pad next to the commander's seat and the radio went dead. The male who held the gun to his face could not have been more than 17 years of age, and the second male who stood farther back couldn't be more than 18. They both stood wearing black and orange pilot suits, helmets on their heads to no doubt conceal their identity. Over half the room was evacuated by the time the second man questioned the firsts idea of holding a gun to his face.

"This is not the way its suppose to be done. Lower your firearm, but keep it ready." Even though these things were said the gun remained in place. "We aren't murderers."

This calmed the man down, and he lowered his gun and told Ozark to move into the hall with the others. Upon entering the hall Ozark saw two more men dressed in the same manner as the ones before collecting possessions in the pockets of the operators that had been moved there before him. The whole ordeal seemed strange to him as it wasn't being done forcefully besides the one soldiers movements. They overall treated them decently as they insured their own safety by searching people for weaponry.

"What do you people plan to do with us?" He asked their captors. One pointed his sidearm at him again but another waved him off as he approached.

"Trust me as I say this, we mean you no harm. We didn't wish to kill those men you sent to stop us, men I'm certain had families that loved them. But it was unfortunately a necessary occurrence that will be used as a stepping stool into a better future. I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot for my lips have been sealed in the interest of completing this task laid before us. None of you will be harmed as long as you don't retaliate."


	2. The Oracle

**Chapter 2: The Oracle**

"What are we to do?" The member's of squad four asked. Devin was left with that last phrase telling him to send something. But what was he supposed to send, and where. "Sir?"

"From that last transmission I can only assume to command center has fallen meaning that the colony is lost." Saying this tore him apart but as terrible as it was, it was the truth. "With that said our last and only mission is to protect the pods as they retreat to Colony Masa. Trevor Olimark, Thomas Parlor, Adam Ttam… you three as well as Matthew Leyland and Kceb Ttam are the last hope for the civilians of this colony. I'm going to check the situation at the command center and continue from there." Devin's personality was more mature than his body, at the age of 23 the commander had told him he reminded him of himself.

Adam and Kceb Ttam were brothers born two years apart having Adam been born first. The two shared the same shaggy blonde hair that their grandfather had and both resembled him greatly, commonly being confused for each other by an untrained eye.

Thomas Parlor and Trevor Olmarik both were born and raised in PLANT and attended school decided to join the military to avenge the death of his brother and Trevor sharing these sentiments followed in his footsteps. They were battle beaten with scars across their bodies they earned the title of elite. Both shaved their brown hair into buzz cuts, taking their positions very seriously.

Matthew Leyland was the odd man out so to speak, having come to this position with nobody at his sides. He wasn't commonly considered sociable, the only times when his voice was heard was during battle. He originally joined in hopes of becoming a military strategist but he never reached his goal, the talking he does during battle is commonly done in the matter of a tactician. He was tall compared to the average heights of the rest of the team and his hair was also buzzed to fit what use to be military standards. He like all the rest was in his early twenties and he was ready to die for the cause.

The team and Devin went their separate ways with their goals clear.

The piece connecting the shoulder of Matthew's Zaku and his shield took a direct hit, completely removing it from the suit. "Damn it…" The remaining equipment Matthew still had amounted to to nothing but a beam axe, but he was still in better condition than Kceb's unit that had lost its arms making any type of weaponry useless.

Luke kept his distance from Kceb's unit, carefully pin pointing moments to open fire on the mobile suit as he feinted left and right in an attempt to keep him from getting a shot on him. Luke exhaled slowly as the computer synced a lock to the Zaku Warrior. "Go!" He yelled as he opened fire taking out the left leg of the suit causing an unbalance in its use of thrusters. The Zaku twirled around, trying to gain control.

"Kceb!" Matthew yelled as he hurled his axe at Luke's Hunter. The axe pierced straight into the chest of the mobile suit and pushed him back out of position. Andrew saw the opportunity Luke had been waiting for and fired a clean shot into Kceb's boosters leaving him without the option of movement. He then proceeded to tear apart Matthew's suit limb by limb.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Andrew asked his comrade.

"Yeah, I'm still alive." He pulled the axe from his chest and threw it aside. "If it wasn't for this Phase Shift I would have been cut down." He looked to the immobilized suits. "Nice work, but we still have to finish up here." They backed off and chased down the escaping pods.

"I told you they could handle themselves." Psylence told his skeptical Captain.

"I didn't doubt Andrew and Luke sir." Tal responded.

"The mobile suits that attacked them...they seemed somewhat elite if they could last so long against two Seeker pack equipped Hunters. That means that there could be more like them. This should make things more interesting than we anticipated them to be," Psylence finished in a pleased manner.

Devin looked at the command center from the cockpit of his landed Zaku Warrior. _Please tell me nothing has happened._ He drew his pistol and jumped down from the cockpit, the limited artificial gravity allowing him to do so without consequence. After landing he ran inside to investigate.

"They're all clear now." Drake said. Handing the only weapon found, a pistol, to Nowo. After handing it off he moved back away, still keeping a wary eye on the captives.

Hopkins remained as trigger-happy as always, with a gun in his hand he glared at the operators through the closed visor of his helmet, bringing more fear into their eyes than any other member of the team. The problem with this being that they didn't want to instill fear but safety for both themselves and their abductees. Nowo walked to him, "Holster your gun."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to holster your sidearm." Nowo stared at him, and Hopkins stared back in an attempt to show dominance. "Holster it."

"Why should I?"

"This is not how we handle things. Tell me one time when you were told that this was the proper way to manage a situation."

"Shut your mouth." Hopkins snapped back. "I've been putting up with your shit for too long. You always have to be the top dog huh? Is that what you think?"

"No, that is not what I think. I'm trying to keep you all in order. If I come off that way I'm sorry, but its not what is happening." Hopkins didn't let up on Nowo, even when he saw Coin and Binle watching in the background.

"I'm the one who should be commanding the team, not you. You're spineless."

"Really?" Drake pipped up. "You think that what you're doing right now is what a leader does? That's some major bull shit if you ask…"

"Drake." Nowo interrupted him.

"...Sorry sir."

"As long as you stop this I won't put it in my report to the Captain." Nowo loosened his stance, trying to display that he didn't want to be considered hostile.

"Fine." Hopkins pushed his pistol into its holster and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms in childish defiance. Nowo disregarded the conflict and continued with the mission.

"Please stand and follow me." Nowo told his audience as he walked into a side room. Coin and Binle funneled them into the room and then walked in themselves after they were all inside. "If you turn your attention here…" Nowo said as he waited for all eyes to be on him. "...This is what is know as a Dynamic Alteration Shell, or D.A.S. for short. When it is activated you all will notice that it will shut down all electrical systems nearby meaning that these large metal doors will not open and all systems in here will be shut down. The only usable element about the area will be the oxygen. As long as you all remain calm in here we won't have a problem. If not we'll have to resort to more drastic measures, measures we don't want to have to resort to as the name implies." The people in the room still looked scared, but not as terrified as they were when the team first arrived. "We will be back for you all in a short time period, after we have gathered your civilians. Do not worry, the same rules apply to them in the matter that we do not intend to take their lives." Nowo placed the D.A.S. on the floor in the center and stepped out followed by Coin and Binle. They closed the door from the outside and the second it hit the ground Nowo trigured the device which shut down all light sources in the hall they stood in as well.

"Activate infrared." Nowo commanded as they reached to the sides of their helmets and regained their vision based on heat signatures.

"Commander?" A man asked inside the room. Ozark turned to him still confused and somewhat overwhelmed over what was happening. "What are we going to do?"

"We don't do anything. We stay in here like they asked us to do. If they wanted us dead we already would be...I don't understand what's happening but we don't want to hurt our chances even more."

Devin climbed the stairs as the room went dark around him. Unlike the superiorly equipped attackers, he did not have any type of infrared to allow him to see. "Damn…" He said. The pilot sat down on the staircase in hopes that his eyes would be able to adjust quickly.

Three mobile suits rushed from the colony, following the signals that emanated from the remains of Kceb and Matthew's Zakus. "They haven't moved in a good amount of time." Thomas pointed out. "I don't like the looks of this situation.

"Who would...eighteen of our men died today." Adam said. "I just hope my brother wasn't one of them."

"If their suits were destroyed then we wouldn't be receiving these signals. They're alive, I'm certain of it." Trevor said.

"I hope so." The team rushed towards the escape pods and their fallen comrades and upon reaching their destination the saw two mobile suits taking out the engines of the final escape pod.

"God damn space pirates no doubt." Thomas said.

Adam broke off from the rest of the team. "I'm going after Kceb and Matthew, take out those two. I'll come in to help after I finish up."

"Good idea." Trevor agreed. He looked to his left and Thomas's Zaku. "We've come this far…"

"And I'll be damned if this is as far as we go!" Thomas yelled as he thrusted forward at the Hunters. Trevor followed suit, they were determined to keep each other alive through another battle.

"Incoming heat signatures…" Andrew said.

"Two..no three more Zakus inbound huh?" Luke noticed.

"But it seems like one of them is breaking off to check on his comrades. We'll deal with him last."

"Deal. Same tactics as before." They remained in position and opened fire using their beam rifles one targeting the left, the other the right. The shots were easily dodged at the distance they were at. "My funnels are at one and two. You?"

"Fully charged. When do you think we should launch them?"

"They could be good at close combat, that's why they're avoiding use of their beam rifles. I suggested we launch them now."

"Sounds like a plan." Four dragoons disconnected from the Hunters and launched forward at the two incoming Zakus.

"Those things have dragoons too?" Thomas questioned.

"But no shields. I'll take them out when I get close." Trevor put his shield forward causing beams to collide with it and dissolve shortly after.

"Good call, that one is definitely coming in for close quarters combat." Andrew commended Luke.

"Then let's focus our seekers on that one." Luke ordered. The four seekers swung around behind the pilot forcing him to turn and take their fire with his shield, leaving himself wide open for an attack directly from Luke and Andrew themselves.

"Turn back around!" Thomas commanded his friend who sceptically did as requested. He was surpised to block a beam that would have cut through his right arm. Thomas meanwhile fired on the dragoons, forcing them to retreat to a better vantage point. "Damn, not a single hit."

Trevor drew the axe from the shield attached to his Zaku and hurled it the two pilots. The axe cut straight through both of Luke's rifles and nicked his chest as he turned to avoid a direct hit. "Got him!"

Thomas used his beam rifle to cause even more panic the damaged Hunter. "Your better in up close, take this." He took out his axe and lightly threw it to his partner who caught it in his right hand and prepared to attack.

"System critical." The Hunter's alarm sounded.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Luke yelled.

"Luke's not gonna make it! We need to do something!" Captain Tal yelled.

"You're right." Psylence walked towards the doors of the bridge. "Prepare Oracle, I'm going out myself."

"You're crazy..!" Tal yelled only to see the doors close behind Psylence.

Commander Parks's eyes had semi-adjusted to the darkness, point being he could see somewhat now. He heard footsteps approaching, assuming the worst he drew his pistol and hid around the corner. Voices followed the footsteps. "Once we get to the president's office we find our proof and report back."

"Yes sir." A few voices replied.

"Proof of what…?" Devin whispered to himself. The footsteps grew quieter and quieter though they had sounded so close moments ago. Devin waited a few more moments then moved around the corner to follow the men to the presidential office.

"Surprise pal." One of the soldiers stood with a gun drawn at his face. "Trying to be a hero are we?" The rest of the team, 3 men, walked out from around another wall. "Am I good or am I good? Now smile kiddo." The threat angled his gun closer to Devin's face. He was going to shoot him.

"Sto…" Another soldier began to say as Devin, seeing an opportunity to escape death, dropped to the ground and shot two rounds from his pistol before the four men could react.

"Lord Psylence, launching in the Oracle." The white suit emerged from the shrouded battleship and approached Luke and Andrew's units. "Through the power of this Gundam and its kin we shall find the peace we desire."

A flash of light dashed towards those participating in the battle and they were stricken with confusion, and two of which came to a realization. "Pull back. We get to see the Oracle's power once again." Luke said.

"Another mobile suit?" Trevor asked as it dashed in their direction

"This one is different…" Thomas noticed the retreating Hunters and drew his rifle on the approaching signature. "Go down!" Green light up the area, the color of the fruits of the beam rifle's labor. The beams passed Psylence as he barreled through to their position.

"Begin to clean up the pods." Psylence ordered his men. The flat back of the Oracle mobile suit soon changed its appearance as two small but thick triangular objects sprouted from its back and slowly began to rotate in position.

"What is it doing?" Trevor asked in a panic. Psylence put his arms up and activated his wrist beam shields which dissolved all shots fired in his direction. After that he locked himself in a forward motion and went through the suits output settings.

"Light Halo, particle output level set to 1." Psylence said. Beams pounded against his shields but nothing could pull him away from something as important as this. "Activate." A a bright white slowly began to glow in the outsides of the projectors that had come from his back and within a moment these lights began to pour out at an incredible rate, forming a large white ring around his mobile suit.

The Oracle used this ring as a thruster which shot it forwards even faster than it did before, but they weren't just thrusters. As he charged forward and bypassed the pilots in the blink of an eye ensuring that they were inside of the ring itself, their Zakus began to wither away.

The Zakus' surfaces slowly disintegrated as particles of their armor flew into the area around them, their weapons becoming useless. "How is this…?!" Trevor yelled. Within a few moments the top layer of armor had completely disappeared from their suits and their weapons had all been destroyed. Noticing this, Psylence swooped back around after turning off the Light Halo and drew both of his white tinted beam sabers. He stopped between them and watched them stare him down in a mixture of awe and horror. Had the output been set 5, these pilots would not have had a chance of living threw the attack.

"What...is this?" Thomas asked while shaking in his boots before the power of the Oracle.

"This is the future." Psylence responded having patched himself into their conversations. "This Gundam and its kind will be the instruments of war's demise." The pilots remained silent, bewildered by the thoughts being conveyed to them. "I know it may not look it...but the world is on the edge of entering a larger war than we have ever seen before and in this case, there will be no stopping it until the last man has fallen. That is, unless we prevent it."

"..."

"There will be a time when you understand fully, and I hope for that time to be soon. As a first step in the right direction, I suggest that you abandon your mobile suits...please."

Trevor looked to Thomas for his decision, but both weren't sure what to do. But in the end a persons impulses push them to make regrettable decisions."Who the hell do you think we are!" Thomas questioned. By the time his arm was anywhere near in the correct position to attack, it had already been removed. Trevor merely sat back and watched as it went down, not being able to react to his comrades sudden outburst and attempt of an attack. Psylence looked at them, disappointed in what he saw.

"I understand why you wanted to do that...but that doesn't make it easy to forgive an attempt on my life. I'm asking you to abandon your mobile suits."

"Trevor! What are you doing? Take him out!" Thomas ordered him. The Oracle's head turned to the second Zaku, the Zaku that still possessed the ability to fight back. The Zaku threw away its useless axe and beam rifle, and raised its hands above its head. "Damn it Trevor!" With his remaining arm Thomas swung at the Oracle only to have his fist caught in the palm of the Oracle's hand. "I don't give up!" He thrusted his feet upward in an attempt to kick the Gundam away from him, but the suit did that itself as it dodged and came back in with beam sabers drawn and removed the legs and final arm of the suit. "Trevor you bastard! Are you seriously going to let this fucker decide your fate? I much rather die than see that happen!" The torso of what was once a full suit boosted forward and collided with Psylence, pushing him back somewhat before gaining control of it with his left arm. With his right arm he skimmed the white beam saber over the thrusters of the suit, completely disabling it. Thomas mashed the control boards, only to get the same error message over and over again, informing him in laymans terms that he was now completely defenceless.

"What the hell…?" The pilot of a third mobile suit questioned as he moved in for his attack. "Another mobile suit?"

"Adam! Kill this bastard! He's sick...he's twisted and he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Psylence scoffed at the pilot's attempt to degrade him. He then set his sights on Trevor.

"Remain in your suit, but I must make some precautions." Psylence exlpained as he cut off its limbs and disabled its thrusters. Adam shot down at Psylence who blocked with his left shield then threw down his arms, from which extended long wrist barrels.

"...rifles?" Adam asked himself.

"Who cares what they are!" Thomas interrupted."It won't matter when they're destroyed!" The two mobile suits began to exchange fire as Thomas took it upon himself to confront Trevor about his decision. "You bastard." This startled Trevor, coming from the mouth of his closest friend. "You and I made a promise that we would accomplish any task required of us and here you are throwing away your will to fight."

"This wasn't part of our task…"

"What are you talking about? The Commander blatantly told us to take out the mobile suits threatening the safety of the civilians." The comm went silent as Trevor had no rebuttal for this statement, he had failed. "If we manage to live through this you can bet your ass I'll report you for assisting the enemy you filthy traitor."

There was no doubt Devin was an accurate shot, even with the complication of adding in movement he had managed to hit his target. One pierced through Hopkins left leg, and the other through his gut. The blood began to pour even before Hopkins had a time to react.

The elite team was in shock, especially Coin and Binle who weren't in the clear on what had just happened due to the angle they had seen it from. Nowo on the other hand had a clear view of his comrade being gunned down. Hopkins refused to accept it and when what had happened registered he plugged Devin's skull with one clean shot and continued to discharge round after round into his breathless body.

Hopkins dipped his hand in the hole that had been created in his stomach and after moving it back out he saw that it was cover in his blood. He then proceeded to fire off rounds into the lifeless corpse until he felt satisfied, Nowo too momentarily stunned to do anything about it. He then pulled back his right leg to kick the body but then fell to the ground after his left leg buckled beneath him. Drake and Coin moved to help him up as he expressed his disbelief,"Bastard got two shots off on me?" Drake backed off as Binle swung Hopkins arm around him to help him remain standing until he pushed him away. "Do I look like a charity case to you?" He brushed the dust off the back of his uniform and then felt his wound once again, it was still tender.

"You're going to get your wounds infected." Binle explained. "And if you try walking on that right now all you're going get from it is pain."

"Heh, yeah right." Hopkins picked up his bad leg and swung it back and forth as if stretching it out.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Drake explained.

"Did you not just hear me? Its fine."

Nowo finally got a grasp on what had happened and what was happening now and decided it was time for him to take action as a leader. "Sit down, we need to patch you up or else its just going to get worse."

"Fine." Hopkins unzipped his pilot suit and took it off completely before sitting down.

"Careful movements." Nowo said.

"Why do you...Oh that's right, you really don't know do you?" Nowo retrieved a few patches from a small medkit on the inside of his suit and told Drake and Coin to watch for more like Devin.

"Know what?" He asked as he began to cover the leg.

"There's a reason I can take a beating...I can't feel pain."

"That's a load of shit. Everyone can feel pain." Drake said as he looked back. Nowo signaled him to turn back around to face the hall which he did.

"Its not often you'll hear people say this, but I've been gifted with a birth defect. Its a little something called congenital insensitivity to pain, or something like that. I don't and never have felt pain. Looks like I'm the special one here now, ain't I admiral?"

Nowo refused to give Hopkins the satisfaction of a reply, but if what he said was true, it would explain events from multiple occasions. An example of one being whenever Hopkins fought another member of the team during training he would get beat down over and over again due to his refusal to listen to the instructor's suggestions, but he would never stay down. The ending off the fight would always be when either he got tired or beat his opponent, or in Nowo's case when he was caught in a headlock. A headlock he refused to give in to, causing him to pass out briefly at times, that or Nowo would let him loose and end the fight. Nowo had never lost to Hopkins in a fight before and that was possibly one of the reasons behind Hopkins's attitude towards him.

They were all certain that Hopkins was gifted with the ability to send those around him into fits of rage. But to say gift would put it in Hopkins's words, in the words of those around him it was a curse. Drake seriously questioned what the fool had said mere moments ago, about his inability to feel pain. The only thing holding him back from questioning and possibly mocking Hopkins was his respect for Nowo as a leader. But even that wasn't enough at times.

"There, you're patched up. Now get up and start walking unless you want to be a charity case for once and not slow us down." Nowo decided to brush the conversation to the side. This was the type of banter for after a mission was successfully completed, not when they were just thrown a curve ball.

"Funny," Hopkins said sarcastically as he stood to his feet and threw on his suit. After he was dressed they advanced back down the hall.

A good amount of time passed before Drake's sense of justice kicked in. He had to at least throw out this much. "You know Hopkins, if you weren't shoving your gun down that guy's throat he wouldn't have felt the need to attack us."

"If the admiral didn't feel the need to distract me from my work he wouldn't have had the chance!" After saying this he touched his covered wound, still in awe that the man had managed to not only take a shot on him, but actually hit his mark and twice at that. _Still not fatal._ Hopkins laughed to himself.

Nowo once again refused to speak with Hopkins and fuel his appetite for an argument. "That guy was wearing a ZAFT pilot's uniform right?" Binle asked. "That probably means that there are more of his kind still remaining nearby."

"Right…" Nowo acknowledged. "Stay on alert."

"So much...power…" Adam said, his suit now defenseless like the rest of his team. Psylence's mobile suit remained unscathed by the enemy, successfully protecting his combat record.

"Just as impressive as we remembered, Lord Psylence." Luke said in awe of his leader. He carried back a large quantity of escape pods in his arms, remaining very cautious of the people inside's safety.

"It has been some time since you've been in the cockpit of a mobile suit sir," Andrew began. "I was under the impression that since our arrival you weren't planning on launching again." He, like Luke, also came back carrying a multitude of pods.

"That would have been the ideal situation but I merely came here to insure your safety. If I were to lose such fine pilots as yourselves then our organization would take a massive blow, and that cannot be allowed."

"Don't flatter us, Lord Psylence. In the end its due to your help that we've won the day." Luke told him.

"Do not say that yet, Luke. We still haven't received the confirmation signal from Nowo's team, and you don't have the time to laze around and wait for it. I expect for no pods to escape."

"Of course not sir."

"Why are they taking the pods back?!" A woman screamed from the left side of the pod.

"What?!" More yelling followed.

"...my brother…" Lyna said in a seemingly calm manner, but it was easily seen through as pure fear. She didn't shed a tear, but that was only due to the fact that her tear ducts had already been dried up.

Seyn looked to her. She had told him about her brother, James Caz. He had signed himself up to join ZAFT as a pilot. After successfully completing his training he was assigned a ZAKU Warrior and was given the task of defending Colony Oliver as an act of sympathy by the higher ups. This he would be allowed to visit with his family during off hours, and he wouldn't need to learn the floor plans of the region as it was his own backyard.

James was 6 years older than his younger sister and from what she had told Seyn about him he was a great man. He always did his best to keep her happy and to protect her from any sort of danger. Seyn had only met him once, and that was years prior to where they were now. He had never taken the priority to actually get to know him, he had always expected for him to always be around. It was still a possibility that he could be alive, but with all that has happened it was a slim chance.

_Squad 2..._Seyn thought. That was the team Lyna had said he was a part of.


	3. Control

**Chapter 3: Control**

The metal door blew from its hinges and flew into the President's office. Binle threw down the trigger as it was now useless and the elite team entered what used to be a private room. Hopkins followed them in, still wobbling due to his weak leg. Nowo lead the way to the pedestal that had been explained to them in their briefing. "Here it is, just like they said." Drake said.

Nowo flipped up the statue head on top of said pedestal and beneath it was a key pad. "How cliche." Nowo laughed to himself as he entered in the combination their spies had provided. After entering the code, a part of the wall slid open to reveal a supercomputer and multiple filing cabinets filled with documents. "Its here. Binle."

"What is it sir?" Binle asked.

"Tell Lord Psylence that we've found the supercomputer and to move into the colony."

"I would be honored to sir." He stepped back to do so as Nowo continued forward to investigate. After finding the power switch, the system began to boot up. Within moments it required a password from him, so he slid the programmed flash drive into its slot and it set to work bulldozing past firewalls.

"What exactly was it we were looking for again?" Drake asked. Nowo looked back to him making Drake feel as though he was being judged which was not Nowo's intention. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to be a nuisance."

"No, its quite alright. We're looking for...this." The two looked at the computer monitor as a large folder containing the messages President Jem Oliver had been sending from this system since it was established. "As secret as this room was suppose to be, you would think that the President would at least attempt to cover up his deeds." After it successfully located the files, the flash drive began to download the folder's contents.

Their pod had been picked up by one of the mobile suits, and was now being carried back into the colony they were attempting to escape from. _Why aren't they killing us?_ Seyn thought. _What do they want with civilians?_

The pod was being carried in by Luke who held quite a few more in his arms at the same time as well. They were just informed by Psylence that is was time to move the civilians back into the colony so naturally they were following orders. "There were more at this colony than I originally thought their would be."

"Me too," Andrew replied. "The number seemed large on paper but now that we have to deal with that amount it seems even larger."

Luke laughed in agreement. Sparks shot off the control pad and he lifted his arm to protect himself. "What the…" Sparks continued to fly in his direction, the size of the cockpit making it difficult to avoid them.

"What?" Andrew asked. Sparks continued to fly one crisping a small part of his pilot's uniform.

"Damn it! I guess my phase shift didn't protect me as much as I originally thought." He fiddled with his settings in attempt to put ease on the sparking systems only to cause a large launch of sparks to come in his direction. "The system isn't stable, it held up for as long as it could and now its giving way."

"What do we do?"

"I need to report back to the battleship, if I can even make it back."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine." Andrew patched over to the Starlord. "Captain."

Tal took notice and quickly responded. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Luke's mobile suit took damage during the battle but didn't show any signs of major damage until now. We're asking if he has permission to re-enter the Starlord sir."

"Yes he can, but you'll need to finish up out there by yourself." Tal ordered.

"Will do."

The flash drive blinked red, indicating that it had successfully stored all the required data in its system. Nowo pulled it from the socket and stored it back in its pocket before declaring to the team that their mission was successful. "That's great," said Drake. "Its nice to hear those words." He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his back.

"That's one thing we don't disagree about." Hopkins smiled to Drake, surprising everyone.

"Psylence will be excited to hear the news himself." Binle said as he set to work contacting him again.

The pods Andrew carried, which included Seyn's, were placed down in the center of the colony. This area was a relatively large open field intended for use as a park with the occasional swing set, monkey bars, and other playground equipment. Looking out the windows Seyn noticed that this was where he was being placed and this place that used to be considered calm became hectic and terrifying. Seyn had nothing to fear from Psylence's forces, it was confusion that gave him the illusion of danger.

The Starlord, having received confirmation that the colony was under their control, moved to put itself down in dock 2 of hanger 4. "Smooth and steady." Tal said. Psylence stood by his side with his arm over the captain's chair and a large grin across his face. "It looks like we've succeeded. We're now one more step closer to the true peace you speak of."

"Every step is just as important as the last. This may be miniscule when looking at it as a whole, but its still a victory. This one in particular will no doubt be more gratifying than any others we take, or at least it will be in my opinion, as this is the part in which we take down that ruthless monster this clueless colony calls its president."

_Where's my family...did they make it?_ Seyn asked himself, realizing he had only been thinking of himself. Very little of his overall family lived in Oliver, at the moment it was only him, his mother (Justine Blue), and his younger sister Alandra. His older sister Esther, the firstborn, had moved to begin a career as an actress in the more populated region of the official PLANTS, saying that it would be much harder to get noticed in an outlander district such as this colony.

Seyn's father was a different story entirely. It was the year C.E. 74, approximately one year after Colony Oliver's construction had begun. To be exact, it was on October 29th of this year that the event occurred. A carrier shuttle was delivering a large quantity of supplies for the construction process and Carter Blue, second in command under only President Jem Oliver himself, went to sign off on the delivery and pay the required fee. That was the day greed levels hit an all time high for a group of space pirates who managed to take the entire carrier plane and all aboard it with only one mobile suit to enforce their orders.

President Oliver constantly expressed his feelings of sorrow to the Blue family, providing them with the money their patriarch could no longer provide. He didn't stop suppyling them with this steady flow of income, but he did slowly stop visiting with them about their father. He, like the family, knew that it was time they accepted his disappearance.

And still in the year C.E. 80, no knowledge had been obtained on the subject of their whereabouts. Eventually the hope of their return withered away, and was instead replaced with the acceptance of their inevitable deaths.

"Looks like we won huh?" Luke slung his helmet over his shoulder after entering the pilot briefing room where Nyle still sat in waiting. Nyle, unsure about how to go about speaking to his fellow pilots, remained silent. He was the new guy recruited at the last minute before the operation began which didn't give him much time to socialize with the other pilots. The pilots he had so soon put down as lesser than him upon arrival in their ranks. Luke smacked him on the back and the two looked out on the wreckage of their mobile suits. "Looks like we both got beat up pretty well didn't we?"

"It would appear so." Nyle said dryly.

Luke brushed off his emotionless reply, realizing Nyle was still unsure of how he fit in to the team. "I heard that you managed to take out a squad by yourself. A six on one is a situation that can be hard to come out on top of if you're on the latter side."

"But in the process my mobile suit was almost destroyed. I threw caution to the wind and…"

"You protected this battleship and in doing that you protected our ideals," Luke interrupted. "That's an admirable thing to do, I'll have you know."

"But I…"

"Hush pal." Luke obstructed. "I get that it's important to be humble but in my opinion being humble gives you the option to soak in the glory once in awhile. Variety is a good thing right?" With that Luke threw his helmet into his locker and walked out the door, leaving Nyle alone yet again.

Men dressed in black and orange uniforms stood surrounding the shuttles laid out in the park. In their hands these men held machine rifles and from the look in their eyes Seyn read that the residents of these pods would soon be forced from the walls that provided them with safety. The ZAFT soldiers assigned to control shuttle 34, the shuttle Seyn had himself boarded, sat at the far end with their pistols no longer holstered. It was clear that they did not intend to hand over their lives and lives of those they were to protect with fighting. They're mouths moved, but the chaos created by those inside the pod made it impossible for Seyn to understand what they were saying.

Lyna, the only recognizable face among the crowd that surrounded them, merely stood with her hand and the window, no words, no tears. This reminded him of the acceptance he had felt by her side just moments ago. He saw her standing before him, until it went dark.

The artificial lighting created for the colony had been shut down, and they were sent into a total blackout by the hands of those who had invaded their colony so abruptly. Seyn could feel his own heart, as well as the hearts of those around him, drop through to the soles of their shoes as they went quiet.. It was like being in a horror movie, except it felt like in this tale there would be no survivors.

Within a moment the sound of doors collapsing to the ground was followed by gunshots as no doubt the pods were being taking over. A burst of wind rushed through the pod and Lyna grabbed his hand in a panic as the door of 34 hit the ground. The gunfire stopped within moments as ZAFT soldiers either gave up the will to fight or were subdued in the darkness.

Around ten minutes after the initial shutdown, power was restored and Seyn covered his eyes to help them adjust to the sudden change. When he looked up from his arm he saw what he suspected, their guards secured to the sides of the pod and two invaders standing before them. The civilians were speechless to say the least.

"You will not be harmed," one of the men said. "That is not our intention. All of you are to be allowed to return to your homes to grab your belongings before you are relocated."

_Grab our belongings for relocation? Just where the hell do they plan on moving us to?_

"Any attempts to make contact with people outside of the colony will be futile so we ask that you do not try in the first place. After you collect your things we'll ask you to group up with the rest of your family for organizational purposes. You are free to leave." The two men stepped aside, creating an opening for them to pass through. The first to stand was an elderly man followed by a woman appearing to be his wife. After they moved more began to follow in their footsteps, Seyn and Lyna included.

Seyn questioned their reasoning as everyone else did, but he found it strange how the situation was being handled. Granted he had no real experience with something like this before, but based on what society had made of things like this it didn't fit the description. A hand clenched around his lower arm, stopping him from moving. It was a strong grip that to no surprise belonged to that of the man who told them to leave. "Seyn Blue, correct?"

Psylence looked out on the hacked cameras of the colony, seeing his plan being set to work as the citizens left from the pods in a mass exodus and began to branch off towards their homes. Not only were the people doing what he wanted them to, but they also did it without retaliation. "If you treat people respectfully, in most cases they will treat you with respect as well...but unfortunately in this exact situation that doesn't completely fit. Still, I like to think that at least a portion of the credit for moving these people in such a calm manner comes from that."

"Don't we all." Tal agreed. "It will truly be a dark day when that statement becomes irrelevant." Psylence turned from the monitors to his troubled Captain.

"When?" He asked him. "I myself hope that it would be the word if in that statement instead. It allows room for doubt, and you must always leave room for doubt if you wish to view a situation from any other angle. That's one of my favorite teachings, Captain." He unruffled the top of his uniform as he spoke. "I bet that you have taken a notice of Nowo's leadership abilities as well." The Captain was confused by the sudden change in topic, but continued as though they had been speaking about this the entire time.

"Yes. From what I've seen the boy is a natural born leader."

"Would you say the same thing about me, Captain?" Psylence asked.

"Without hesitation my answer would be yes sir."

"No." Psylence said sternly. "I'm not, nor is Nowo, and neither are you or anyone else for that matter." This startled the Captain, the unforeseen modification to the mood of the conversation was drastic. Psylence was after all, as the crew had known from day one, a philosophical man as humble as the word itself. "Every man and everyone that was ever a leader, started as a follower. If you respond honestly you'll know it to be true as I do. In order for us to become leaders ourselves we must first come into contact with a leader who we'll inevitably learn from. If that person becomes a leader it is then there job to bestow their knowledge upon others who will use it properly.

"In case you haven't noticed yourself, I've taken it upon myself to bestow my knowledge to Nowo, the man we've placed as head of the elite team. He will soon become a leader that will surpass all my personal hopes and expectations. I can feel it. Can you not?"

"Its hard to say sir. But I am certain that he did an admirable job today along with the rest of the men."

"Well said, Captain." Psylence finished, proud with the soldiers he had under his wing.

The seven ace pilots of the elite team were all once again aboard the Starlord, their mobile suits landed and secured in the hanger for recharging and or repairs. The soldiers spread out to take part in their individual after-battle activities. In this instance it was Luke, Andrew, and Drake who had immediately went to sleep skipping their evening meal. Nowo, as ordered, handed over the flashdrive to Lord Psylence and then gave him his report as well which received mix reactions from their leader. Hopkins was sent to the ship's infirmary so that his wounds could be sealed and cleaned properly instead of just relying on the patches Nowo had placed on him. Binle also moved to the infirmary, but for a much different reason than Hopkins. He required his medication to avoid catching illnesses that his body struggled to repel on its own. Nyle went to the mess hall and was congratulated by the cooks for a job well done and was then fed plate after plate of tasteful food. All those aboard the ship were to eat like kings tonight, Psylence's orders. They had successfully completed their role in this their first mission and all knew that there were many more missions to come after this. In an ideal world there wouldn't be a need for them, so they fought...so they could disappear.

Seyn was separated from Lyna by the rushing crowd leaving the pod and was now being guided somewhere by one of the two soldiers that opened his pod. The man did not reveal the reason behind Seyn's being moved away from the other civilians, and Seyn didn't ask any questions in order to keep from putting him in an unstable mood.

The walk was a quiet one. Both the soldier and Seyn kept to themselves, Seyn's silence was of fear, the soldiers was one entirely different. As they walked towards the outskirts of the colony Seyn was returned to a place he had only seen once before. This place was Colony Oliver's Military Hanger. When he had come here before it was in sixth grade for a class field trip done in preparation to Veteran's day. A man, whose name Seyn had forgotten over the year, took them on a tour as he was a veteran himself having moved here to get an escape from PLANT and the memory of the battles he had taken part in, and certainly the people he saw die.

The hanger was no longer stocked the way it had been before. When Seyn had saw it last it had been lined with large green mobile suits, dozens of them. But now a large Orange battleship took their place. The ship had its fair share of weaponry spread out along its surface, and those were just the weapons he could see at the moment. No doubt more were stored underneath and inside its own hanger.

As they took a left turn down into a viewing port, Seyn saw his mother and his younger sister at the end of the hall, their own respective guard stood next to them with his rifle slung over his shoulder. "Seyn!" His mother called out. She rushed through towards him and the guards stepped aside, allowing this to happen. His sister, Alandra, following behind her mother. "I didn't know where you were, I was scared you didn't make it to a pod in time." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, his sister joining in making it a small group hug.

"Are you two okay then?" Seyn asked, his eyes nearly popping from his head. The second guard moved into the hallway so he could keep watch as well.

"We're fine." Alandra said, a large grin across her face.

_She doesn't understand what's happening does she?_ Seyn thought to himself. _Well, then again neither do we._ "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"If you follow me," Seyn's guard said. "All that will be explained. When you're ready of course."

_When we're ready? What is this?_ Seyn's mother let him go and the guards guided them down a stairwell, straight towards the orange battleship. _We're going aboard it? This must be serving as their command center for now. But what would they want with us?_ From the windows on the side of the walkway, they saw two cruisers slowly pulling in to the hanger. They appeared to resemble the Nazca-class battleships belonging to ZAFT that he had seen in his school books. The only difference being that they, like the other battleship, were painted a shade of orange. _More?_

Lyna met her family at her house, her parents had already packed a bag for her. After they gathered up their things they walked back to the park together so that they could meet up with James and wait for their next orders.

"Lord Psylence, the Kynm and Khern had arrived." An operator said. Psylence clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Great, as soon as those people finish gathering their things we can start moving them aboard. I'd say that this went rather well. As soon as the civilians leave we can begin our investigations and commandeer this colony as an outpost. That is, after we separate the corrupt from from the pure."

"I'm sure that the other Captains feel the same way." Tal replied. The Captain's belonging to the Kynm and Khern battleships, Captain Withern and Captain Gale, in that order.

The cockpits of the Zaku Warriors were pried open one by one, resulting in their pilots walking out with their hands above their head. For all besides Thomas, it was an easy job to get the pilots into line. Thomas immediately resorted to fighting the soldiers who were forced to quickly subdue him. The soldiers were all left questioning where their commander had gone off to the Lieutenant and to the Commander who so rudely left them to fend for themselves.

The pilots were forced to take a knee, still being forced to keep their hands on the back of their heads. "This is bull." Kceb said to his brother.

"Stop talking over there." A soldier ordered.

"Lord Psylence."

"Yes?" He asked.

"The people you've requested are here."

"Send them in." Psylence ordered as he turned to the door. It slid open as Seyn, his mother, and his sister walked into the room. Their guards remained in the hall.

Seyn looked directly at the masked man, the man who was definitely the reason behind his being called here. The mask the man wore hid his identity, but Seyn knew he had seen him before. The man's medium length hair didn't remind him of anyone, but his body type did.

"Carter?" Seyn's mother asked.


End file.
